New Teacher on the Block
by fabraysus
Summary: Lexa is the new gym teacher, and Clarke is in love. Lexa is too, but neither notice. Anya and Raven blur the lines between love and hate, and Octavia and Lincoln are just amused and annoyed. (pls ignore title)
1. Newbie

"Did you and Forest hit yet?" Octavia looked at Raven, Clarke snickering as the three got out of the car. Sharing an apartment and carpooling really helped when you were a teacher. After all, pay checks weren't great…

"Ugh. For the last time. I hate her, she hates me, nothing else to it." Raven glared at her two friends.

"It's just sexual tension that needs to be let out." Clarke smirked.

"You shut up, Griff—who the hell is that?" Raven paused mid sentence to look over at the door.

Anya was walking in with Lincoln, nothing new there. Except there was someone in the middle of the duo. Someone who Clarke found extremely beautiful. It was like Aphrodite herself had descended down from Olympus to grace these people with her presence. Clarke stared, almost hearing her mothers voice of "staring isn't polite, Clarke" in her head as she took in the slight tan complexion of the woman, the forest green eyes, the jawline of a goddess…

"Why does Anya look so happy with her. Anya doesn't look happy with _anyone_ , not even Lincoln and they're friends." Raven wrinkled her nose as mystery woman smirked at Anya, which caused the other woman to laugh. Lincoln just shook his head with a laugh.

"I can ask Lincoln who she is. Because—" Octavia started.

"Yes Octavia, we know. You're dating the hot gym teacher." Raven sighed. "Clarke, don't you get sick of hearing this? Clarke? Hello? Earth to Clarke?"

"Huh, what?" Clarke blinked.

"Clarke your gay was showing. You totally stared at mystery lady for at least five minutes straight." Octavia laughed. "Anyway, I have a class to teach." She ran off to the biology room.

* * *

"Why would you leave Polis High to teach here?" Lincoln looked at Lexa as the two walked into the gymnasium.

"Anya already asked this, sorry." Lexa took off her sweatshirt. Lincoln pouted at her, causing her to roll her eyes. "I'm not straight, that will never work on me."

"Is it because of Costia?" Lincoln asked.

"We ended amicably, Lincoln. It was just…sort of awkward. And there was a gym teacher opening here, so." Lexa shrugged, stretching and touching her toes.

"Well in any case, Anya and I are very happy you're here. And you get to meet my girlfriend. She takes boxing classes, maybe you could train her and stuff." Lincoln grinned.

"Why, you're not a suitable enough boxing partner?" Lexa teased with a smirk.

"You know you've always been better." Lincoln laughed. "Alright, we have a class to co-teach Ms. Woods." He bumped her shoulder.

* * *

"So…" Raven started, Anya groaning.

"Oh my god, Reyes. Do you make it a personal goal to annoy me at the start of everyday? Even on weekends you email me the dumbest shit."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Raven smirked. "You seemed so happy this morning with your new friend. I didn't know you could make more than one."

"Ha-ha. So funny." Anya said in a monotone voice. "Lexa is a new gym teacher here, and she happens to be one of my closest friends."

 _Lexa_. Raven kept that name in mind. "You speak fondly of her. Do you speak this fondly of me?"

Anya gagged, walking away. She had to bite her lip to not smile, however.

Raven pouted. "Fine, walk away. Be that way, Forest." She walked to the art room. Raven was pretty lucky, she only had one class in the morning and two classes in the afternoon. Physics wasn't really popular with these kids, sadly. It got pretty fun sometimes. She didn't bother knocking, walking into the room. Multiple students looked up, but none said anything. Clarke was busy sketching in her notebook. Raven peeked over her shoulder. "Hey, is that the lady—"

"NO!" Clarke slammed her book down, kids looking up in surprise. "I mean, no, of course not haha get back to work students." She smiled nervously, before glaring at Raven. "First of all, don't sneak up on me. Second of all, don't say what I'm drawing."

"Is it rated R? Ms. Griffin!" Raven gasped, touching her heart. "We are in a school environment!"

"Shut up." Clarke groaned. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Anya wouldn't even argue with me today. She just said how Lexa is her friend and she said it in such a nice way that is so unlike Anya and it left me wondering if they're together or something because Anya never shows any emotion like that and,"

"Breathe Reyes." Clarke laughed slightly. "Tone down the jealousy meter. Who's Lexa?"

"I am not jealous! I'm just concerned…that she will no longer argue with me, and I enjoy those arguments a lot." Raven crossed her arms stubbornly.

"You enjoy them because they turn you on. So, Lexa?" Clarke prompted.

"She's the hot chick that walked in with cheekbones." Raven said.

"What! She can do so much better than Anya, like, me!" Clarke rubbed her forehead.

"Excuse you, Anya is five feet and seven inches of pure sexiness." Raven rolled her eyes. "If anything, cheekbones can do better than jawline."

"So you just now admit your crush on her." Clarke said. "And no offense, but I'd pick jawline over cheekbones."

"If you'd pick that over that then you're dumb Griffin. And it's not a crush! It's just an attraction. One I thought was mutual, until her dumb pretty girlfriend had to ruin it."

"Okay first of all, they may not be dating. I think you're jumping to conclusions. Lexa might not even be gay, Raven." Clarke looked at her friend, who scoffed.

"Not to stereotype, but Clarke, how many female gym teachers aren't gay?" Raven asked.

"Like..three out of ten?" Clarke guessed.

"Exactly." Raven smirked. "So I'm right."

* * *

"So, Lincoln told me about you and some physics teacher," Lexa started as she walked into the teachers lounge, looking at Anya with a playful smile. The first half of her first day had gone well. She really liked the students and they seemed to like her because unlike other gym teachers, Lexa liked to workout with them. What kind of evil person made kids run five laps and just watched?

"Ugh, please." Anya rolled her eyes, putting money in the vending machine. "There's nothing between us."

"I never said there was. So, do you like her? Your last boyfriend was Tristan and he was god annoying and egotistical. I'm hoping for a change." Lexa took out her lunch.

"Reyes is annoying and egotistical, but…in a good way. And she's pretty hot." Anya shrugged. "Thats all there is to it."

"So why don't you ask her out? You seem into her." Lexa smiled.

Anya grabbed her soda from the vending machine with a shrug. "Dunno."

"You're gonna remain single—" Lexa started, the door opening. In walked in the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. With someone next to her, but all Lexa saw was the blonde beauty. She had the bluest eyes, Lexa thought the color could make the sky jealous. Lexa's eyes raked over the woman's body, taking in every curve. Anya nudged her harshly in the ribs.

"Your gay is showing." Anya whispered with a smirk. Lexa coughed, cheeks turning a light pink.

"Shut up." She murmured, Anya's smirk widening.

Clarke was screwed.

One, Lexa was even sexier up close.

Two, Lexa and Anya were murmuring and whispering to each other, Anya grinning and Lexa blushing, (looking very cute, may she add), and the two looking absolutely like a couple.

"I told you." Raven grumbled, glaring at Lexa.

"Hey Reyes, Griffin. This is my friend, Lexa Woods." Anya introduced, gesturing to the woman beside her.

"Hello." Lexa waved with a slight smile. God, even her voice was sexy. Okay Griffin, head in the game. Flirt mode, on.

"My names Griffin Clarke—shit I mean Clarke Griffin, not the..other way, haha..yes." Clarke cut herself off. Raven was trying not to laugh, Anya was looking at her weirdly, while Lexa just smiled her cute hot smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Griffin Clarke." Lexa teased. Clarke liked the way she said her name, emphasizing the C's to the point where they sounded like K's.

The two shook each other's hands, holding on for a moment too long and looking into the others eyes for way longer than needed.

"You're okay with your girlfriend blatantly flirting with my friend?" Raven asked, snapping Clarke and Lexa out of their trance.

Anya blinked at her, before bursting into laughter. Lexa bit her lip, but a few chuckles did escape. "Raven—oh my god, me and _Lex_? She's my cousin, you moron!" Anya laughed harder.

Raven stood, mortified, gaping like a fish for a minute before her voice finally found her. "But—you said she was your friend, and you two smile around each other and act all coupley—"

"My dad married Anya's mothers sister." Lexa said. "So technically, we're not related, but I grew up thinking her as my cousin. So yes, it'd be extremely weird if we were dating."

"But you don't deny flirting," Raven said, desperate to try and get the attention off of herself. She didn't like embarrassing herself, especially in front of her crus—her coworker that she found attractive. Yes.

"I uh, whoa, breaks over." Lexa stood. Anya smirked, following her out.

"Well…" Clarke cleared her throat. "That was interesting."

"They're single, thats all I care about." Raven said.


	2. Ranya

**A/N: Oh my god, you guys! 41 followers? Wow. I honestly thought this story was shit, and I'm really glad you're all enjoying it! There's two chapters left. This one focuses mainly on ranya, so if you're here for clexa, that's next chapter, sorry! Thanks for the support. (:**

"You thought they were dating?" Lincoln smirked at Raven, Octavia laughing as she hugged his arm. Raven shot him a glare.

"Lincoln, I don't care how muscular you are or that you're dating my best friend, I will kick your ass." Raven threatened.

Lincoln laughed, raising his hands in surrender. "Anya and Lexa haven't stopped talking about. They even—"

"Hey baby." Anya walked over. Raven blushed slightly, opening her mouth to reply, before hearing a response behind them.

"Babe, I've been looking for you all day." Lexa said, hugging Anya.

Raven immediately scowled, cheeks burning brighter from anger (it was embarrassment that she thought Anya was talking to her but no one needed to know that). "Can you two fucking _not_. It was a mistake."

"I can't wait for you to come over later. Should we skip the movie and go straight to sex?" Anya asked, ignoring Raven.

Lexa gasped. "Anya! I haven't even met your mother yet,"

"I'm leaving. Assholes." Raven walked to her classroom, Lexa murmuring something to Anya with a smirk. Anya rolled her eyes, following after Raven.

"If you're here to make more jokes I'm gonna stab you with a pencil." Raven looked at Anya, who grinned.

"Ooh, feisty. Are you seriously mad, Reyes? I thought you loved a good joke. Remember when I slipped on ice last year and spilled my coffee all over myself?" Anya sighed at the memory. "That coffee was expensive, too…"

"I like jokes when they aren't on me. That was so funny, though. I still have the video." Raven smirked slightly.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Please delete it. I don't need my new juniors talking about it."

"Maybe you can bribe me with something so I don't post it on the schools Facebook and Twitter again." Raven's smirk grew.

"Fine. What do you want?" Anya looked at her.

"A date." Raven said confidently.

Anya blinked. "What?"

"A date. This friday. You, me, dinner and a movie. My place." Raven looked Anya straight in the eye. "You in, Forest?"

"I don't know," Anya started, Raven's face falling slightly. Maybe Anya didn't like her, maybe she overanalyzed their interactions, maybe Anya was just really good at pretending to be gay— "Is the movie a romcom? If it is, then I'm not sure I can accept." Anya teased. Raven let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, grinning slightly at Anya.

"Oh please Forest. You take me as a sap?" Raven stepped slightly closer, looking at her lips. Anya glanced at hers as well, the two leaning forward subconsciously.

"Well, I don't know Reyes. Maybe you should prove me wrong." Anya whispered.

"Oh trust me. I will—" Someone cleared their throat.

"Um…Ms. R? We were supposed to start class five minutes ago." A boy said, glancing between the two teachers.

"I'll see you on break." Anya said, quickly walking out. Raven cursed. Dammit. They had been this close to kissing. _This close_.

"Because of Brandon's god awful timing you now have a pop quiz." Raven announced, the class groaning and pointedly glaring at the boy, who shrunk in his seat.

* * *

"She asked you out? Wow." Lexa grinned. "Though, I did expect her to be the first to do it. I don't think you have a romantic bone in you."

"Oh, shut up." Anya rolled her eyes. "When are you and the art teacher gonna hit it?"

"E-excuse me? Clarke and I are coworkers. We just smile and say hi whenever we see each other." Lexa flushed.

"Tsk, tsk, Lex." Anya shook her head. "I was hoping to do double dates, but you're too much of a wimp to ask the chick out…"

"I am not a wimp! I can ask her out anytime!" Lexa argued.

"Ask who out?" Clarke questioned, walking into the teachers lounge.

"I need to go workout." Lexa practically ran out.

Clarke frowned. _Great, just great, Griffin! You wasted too much time debating how Lexa took her coffee, now she has her eyes set on a woman._ "So Anya…who's the lucky lady Lexa likes?" She asked casually, or at least tried to.

Anya was cackling, leaning on the door. "Good talk, Griffin." She smirked, following after Lexa, still laughing.

Clarke scowled. She had to do her own investigations, then…

 **I promise the third chapter will be out by friday!**


	3. Clexa

**Haha...today is totally friday...I totally kept my promise! Anyway, only one chapter left. It's gonna be a great one, promise. Enjoy the clexa. ;)**

It was after school when Clarke had decided to start her detective work. First she'd casually bring it up to Lexa that she was bisexual, so Lexa could know she was on the market. Next she'd just flaunt her assets a bit, _a bit_ , to see if Lexa was interested in her. If yes, she mentions that they should get coffee the next morning. If no, she flaunts mo—she gives up. Yes. That. Clarke took off her jacket, leaving her in a low cut top with a skirt. This was sexy, right? Right? Well it better be. Clarke took a deep breath, walking to the gymnasium, looking around. The main gym was empty, maybe Lexa was in the office—

Wait.

Was that music playing?

Clarke looked curiously at one of the doors that was open. The workout room. Clarke hadn't even known they had a separate room full of machines and weights because honestly, Clarke hated anything that was healthy and good for her. Pizza and netflix? Perfect night. Treadmill and sweat? No thank you. Clarke peeked into the room, jaw dropping.

 _Fuck_

 _My_

 _Life._

Lexa was in there, doing pull-ups. Which was normal, she's a gym teacher, gotta remain in shape. Except she's in a _sports bra and shorts and holy hell how is Clarke supposed to keep a straight face when her abs look fucking sculpted by the gods—_

"Oh, Griffin Clarke!" Lexa teased, dropping down from the pull-ups bar. "I didn't know you worked out here."

Clarke continued staring shamelessly at Lexa's body for about two minutes, before realizing Lexa had spoken to her. Oh god, was it a question? How could she answer?

"…yes." Clarke said slowly. Whenever her distant relatives spoke in another language, she always answered with yes. It seemed to work.

"Then we can jog together in the morning." Lexa smiled, making Clarke swoon slightly. Before she realized what Lexa had said.

"Me and mornings without coffee do not go well." Clarke said, causing Lexa to laugh.

"Aw, thats a shame. It's really lonely to run by yourself." Lexa mused.

"Then maybe instead of running you should get a coffee with me." Clarke stated boldly. Lexa blinked at her, blushing. Clarke thought it was incredibly adorable. But then realized Lexa _liked someone_. That was the whole point she was here! "Uh, I mean, unless you don't want your crush to see us together…but she's pretty dumb to not ask you out, because you're wow. And she's probably ew."

Lexa blushed, smiling at Clarke. "I think my crush is beautiful." She started, looking Clarke straight in the eye.

"Oh." Clarke said sadly, before realizing Lexa was looking at her. "Oh..? Oh… _Oh._ "

Lexa grinned. "Save the sound effects for our third date." She winked.

Clarke laughed. "God that was horrible."

"I would love to get coffee with you, Clarke." Lexa smiled. "We can go tomorrow morning."

"Lets seal the deal." Clarke said.

Lexa arched her eye brow, before holding out her arm. Her and Anya usually gripped each others forearms whenever making a bet or deal.

Clarke laughed. "No, not a handshake." She smiled, before pressing her lips to Lexa's. The two kissed for a long moment, the kiss surprisingly gentle. Clarke just figured from Lexa's abs and the way she held herself that the kiss would be full of passion but it was really…sweet. That Lexa didn't want to push limits.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Clarke whispered as she pulled away.

Lexa looked at her, running her teeth over her lower lip before nodding with a smile. "Yeah…yeah. See you then, Clarke."

Clarke took Lexa's phone, adding her number in. "Um..text me. Later. If you want. If not. Tomorrow. Okay." Clarke walked out, touching her lips. She had gotten a date with Lexa Woods. She had kissed Lexa Woods. HA! Suck that Octavia! She totally had game!

* * *

"I can't believe she had to make the first move. You idiot." Octavia shook her head. "But, I'm glad you got a date."

"I'm surprised how easy Lexa is around you. She usually hates new people." Lincoln mused.

"Maybe she realizes how perfect her and I are," Clarke mused, not looking up from her phone and her and Lexa texted.

"Oh god." Raven groaned. "Put the phone down, Griffin. Lexa will still be there."

"You and Anya made out in the teachers lounge like fucking high schoolers that just learned what humping was, I'm allowed to text Lexa!" Clarke argued.

"Ew Rave." Octavia made a face.

"What? She was a good kisser…" Raven blushed, looking away.

"And Lexa didn't make the first move. I brought up getting coffee, thank you very much." Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia.

"Yeah, and then you immediately took it back in fear of her having a crush on someone else." Octavia smirked.

"Can you just not. Lets make fun of Raven." Clarke said.

"Uh, rude." Raven glared. "Now I'm going to hang out with Cheekbones and Jawline." She stood, walking out of the apartment they shared.

"Tell Lexa hi!" Clarke yelled.

"You're literally texting her!" Raven complained.

"Yeah but...just tell her anyway!" Clarke smiled.

"Fucking lovesick puppy."

 **Also, I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. It really means a lot.**


	4. The Triple Date From Hell

**GUYS! We hit 1.5K views in ONE day! That's fucking awesome. Thank you all so much.**

"I'm glad you came." Raven smiled at Anya, opening the door wider so the taller woman could step inside.

"Well, you offered free food and a free movie." Anya smirked. Raven rolled her eyes, punching her shoulder playfully. "I kid, I kid. What movie is it anyway?"

"Wow, no 'Raven you look beautiful tonight', 'Raven your cooking smells delicious'? Maybe I should've asked Lexa out." Raven grinned.

Anya laughed. "It's a shame Lexa has a preference for blondes, hm? And you do look lovely, Reyes. Too bad I'll be forced to take you out of it later…"

"Oh." Raven smirked. "I don't think thats bad at all."

Anya pressed her against the wall, kissing her. "Mm—" Raven pulled back slightly. "Shouldn't we have dinner first?"

"I'm more of a dessert before the meal kinda person," Anya purred, kissing down Raven's throat.

"I don't mind that at all," Raven unbuttoned her shirt.

Octavia threw open the door. "I heard it was movie night!" She announced, Lincoln trailing in behind her.

"What the fuck O." Raven glared, Anya speaking to Lincoln in a different language. She appeared to be berating him or something, because the muscular male looked like a puppy that had been caught chewing on shoes.

"What movie are we—ooh, that looks delicious." Octavia ran over to the steak.

"Ge out nau." Anya threatened Lincoln. _Get out now_.

"Seintaim late. Okteivia already planned the sheidgeda out." Lincoln smiled sheepishly. _Too late. Octavia already planned the night out._ "Ai laik sorry, Onya." _I am sorry, Anya._

"You're both sexy as fuck when you speak that language." Octavia said, chewing on a piece of steak she had cut for herself.

"I'm sorry Anya. If I had more money do you know how fast I'd get away from Octavia." Raven sighed. Anya pursed her lips in thought, before smiling. "Its okay Raven. We can always reschedule our date, and Lincoln and Octavia are not hard to deal with."

"I just…wanted this night to be perfect." Raven frowned. Anya kissed her cheek.

"It is. After all, I'm with you." Anya grinned.

"Well, I am pretty amazing." Raven bragged.

"Normal people say thank you, Reyes." Anya rolled her eyes.

"I'm not normal people Forest." Raven grinned. "Okay, you and Lincoln are lucky O. I'm not in the mood to kill—"

The door opened, Clarke pressing Lexa against the wall as the two continued to kiss. "Octavia's out with Lincoln and I'm pretty sure Raven's at Anya's, we have the whole house to ourselves." Clarke whispered against her lips.

"Good. Because no ones gonna want to witness what I do to you." Lexa threw aside her jacket, hands running down Clarke's curves.

"This is amazing. I love free porn." Anya mused.

The two pulled apart, Lexa having the decency to cover her face with shame.

"What—all of you are supposed to be out!" Clarke argued.

"Bellamy was throwing a party, we couldn't go to Lincoln's." Octavia said.

"Anya and I were _supposed_ to have our date _here_." Raven glared.

"Lexa's roommate Indra kept trying to murder me, okay." Clarke frowned.

"No, she was just giving you mean looks and saying in Trigedasleng that she _should_ murder you." Lexa smiled. "Theres a difference."

"Lexa. That doesn't reassure me at all!" Clarke pouted at her girlfriend, who sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell Indra to leave the death threats for when you're out of my apartment." Lexa said.

"Mm, Raven cooked?" Clarke sniffed the air, before smiling happily. "Yum."

"Oh my god. This was for Anya!" Raven groaned. "You're all so fucking lucky I made a lot of food. I thought me and Anya would need it for the fun night but GUESS NOT."

"It would've been real fun too." Anya sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Anya's a beast in bed. I would know, being her girlfriend and all." Lexa smirked.

"I'LL KICK YOU OUT WOODS!"

* * *

The couples all sat at the table, eating. Raven would continuously mouth "i'm sorry" to Anya, who laughed and would mouth back "don't be".

"This is quite good Raven. I didn't know you cooked." Lexa praised.

"You would've known if it was just me and Anya cuz she would've told you like I planned but oh well." Raven commented bitterly.

"Don't mind her." Clarke whispered, gently rubbing her foot against the back of Lexa's ankle. Lexa blushed slightly.

"Ugh. Don't do gross stuff under the table." Octavia complained.

"We're not!" Clarke scowled. "You and Lincoln are holding hands so you shouldn't talk."

As Clarke and Octavia argued over which couple did more PDA, Raven looked at Anya and pretended to shoot herself. Anya burst out in laughter.

"She has emotions?" Lincoln asked, Anya's laughter coming to a stop as she set a death glare on him. "A joke! Joking, Anya, please don't kill me!"

"Those muscles are a lie. You big softie." Lexa commented, sipping her wine.

"I know! Isn't it great? He's really the full package." Octavia smirked, squeezing Lincoln's bicep.

"Lexa's muscles are better." Clarke said.

"Yeah right. Lincoln's stronger." Octavia argued back.

"I can kill you both with a spoon." Anya contemplated. "Just to make it slow and unbearable."

The table went very quiet at that.

* * *

"How're we all fitting on the couch?" Raven asked as she put on the movie Saw. You can never beat a classic.

"Well, I sit on Lincoln's lap and you guys figure out your thing." Octavia said, clinging to Lincoln's neck as she sat on him.

"We'll sit on the floor. We did come last." Lexa smiled, sitting on the floor. Clarke sat next to her, the two leaning on each other.

Anya and Raven sat next to each other on the couch, Anya's arm around Raven's shoulders.

"This is my favorite movie." Anya whispered to her.

"I had a feeling you'd love torture." Raven smirked. Anya chuckled.

Lincoln was covering Octavia's eyes for most of the movie, and Clarke and Lexa…weren't even watching.

"You say you have to go to the bathroom." Clarke mouthed. "I'll follow in five."

"I need to use the restroom. Where is it?" Lexa asked.

"Down the hall to the left." Raven instructed.

Lexa thanked her, walking down the hallway. Clarke waited about three minutes, before standing. "I'm gonna get a blanket from my room." Clarke explained when she was met with raised eyebrows, going down the hall.

"Do they think they're slick. Honestly." Anya asked, Octavia laughing.

"Someone go cockblo—oh wait, neither of them have a dick. Someone go vaginablock them." Octavia said.

"Don't ever say that word again, it is so cringe." Raven made a face. "But anyway I'll do it." She stood, walking down the hall.

Raven looked between the bathroom and Clarke's room, both doors closed. They were probably in Clarke's room to have sex, unless they had a wall fetish or something. Raven opened the door, blinking. "Lexa you're a bottom?"

"RAVEN!" Clarke yelled, pulling her hand out of Lexa's jeans.

"OH MY GOD, LEXA'S A BOTTOM." Raven cackled. "You're just like Lincoln aren't you? The muscles are a lie."

"This is the worst day of my life." Lexa's face was bright red. Clarke kissed her cheek apologetically.

"I knew it!" Anya yelled back.

Lexa buttoned up her jeans. "I think we should just deal with Indra." She told Clarke.

"You promise she won't poison my drink?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded.

"We should triple date more often." Lincoln commented. "I had fun."

"No!" The five girls yelled at him, causing Lincoln to pout.

 **~ Well. This is it! I hope you all enjoyed. I may or may not add an extra chapter with students cockblocking the couples, so be on the lookout (; I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	5. New Story!

**Okay! So this isn't a new chapter, but, I'm shamelessly self plugging.**

 **So, I have a new story that is kind of a spin off of this one, but will only be 2-3 chapters. It's basically war AU, except no one dies because happy times. :)**

 **It continues from where this one leaves off and is set like, three months in the future? I'd appreciate if you guys read it. Thanks so much.**

 **This story will contain the same ships, and one new one. It's called "This Is War" and I promise its not sinister because I** **can't write angst.**


End file.
